


I'll Talk You Through It

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Both boys are 18+, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, fingering is underated, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: Lance was a romantic at heart. Keith went fast and hard with everything. Lance is determined to get him to slow down during sex and take him utterly apart.





	I'll Talk You Through It

Lance was a romantic at heart. He liked taking his lovers on dates, watching movies together just for an excuse to cuddle, making them breakfast in the morning after a night tumbling around in bed. He liked playing with their hair and giving them forehead kisses, liked feeling their hand in his as they walked. Taking his time in a relationship was important to him. He wanted to be able to feel things out, please his partner, make sure all their needs were satisfied and they felt well taken care of. Especially during sex. Sure, getting rough was more than fun when the occasion called for it and he’d never say no to a quickie. When that was  _ all  _ he did with a partner though? It got boring. Fast.

Keith, on the other hand, went quick and furious with whatever he did. He was blunt, straight to the point, and it often showed in his actions. Lance and Keith had barely been together for a week before the red paladin was dragging their newly acquired victim to bed. Keith liked it rough and fast enough that he couldn’t think. When he topped he was brutal. If Lance wasn’t borderline screaming he wasn’t doing good enough and he’d only fuck him harder. He liked his back scratched, his lips bitten, and he  _ especially  _ loved smacking Lance’s ass leaving him barely able to the next morning. When he bottomed he was demanding. He wanted his hair pulled, his arms pinned, quick to flip Lance over and ride him if he didn’t go fast and hard enough. 

Not to say Lance really complained. Keith sounded like a dream when he fucked him hard enough. And Keith really did try to slow down when Lance asked, but taking his time instead of just  _ taking  _ really wasn’t in his nature. He told him it was because it made him think too much, and when he thought too much he got anxious, and Lance could agree that anxiety attacks during sex were very much a boner killer. He was still a little disappointed.

Lance was determined though. He wanted to see Keith fall apart,  _ truly  _ fall apart. He wanted to shower him in affection and kiss his entire body and leave him shaking for him. However being able to do that without Keith freaking out would be hard. He was confident though, he just had to play his cards right.

So after dinner, both of them cuddled up in Lance’s bed, the blue paladin popped a question. “Can I tie you up?”

Keith’s breath hitched, and he looked up from where he had rested his head on Lance’s chest to furrow his eyebrows at him. “What, seriously?”

Lance ran a hand through the other’s hair, pushing it away from his forehead and pressing a thumb between his eyebrows to soothe the wrinkles down. “Yeah, why not?”

“You even have something to tie me up with? Can you even tie a  _ knot _ ?”

A blow to his skills was hard to ignore. “Buddy, you’re looking at an eagle scout.”

Keith just looked confused. “A what?”

“Boy scouts? You know trekking into the wilderness, pitching tents, earning merit badges.”

“You. Camping.” The look on his face told Lance that he didn’t believe him for a second. “Did the other boys tease you for your nightly face masks?”

“As a matter of fact we all did face masks together.” Off topic, Lance scolded himself for getting distracted. “My point is, I can tie all sorts of knots. And I figured we’d use the sash of my bathrobe.”

Keith actually looked interested, which only excited Lance more. “So what? You want to do it tonight?”

“Well, if you’re down.”

His boyfriend flopped over and off of him. “Go grab your bathrobe tie.”

Lance grinned with excitement, scrambling off the bed and towards the tiny closet. He hadn’t really managed to find many clothes that were actually sized for humans during their travels so he didn’t have much. The outfit he came in, his paladin suit, the pajamas, and then his bathrobe. It was a little (a lot) sad really. You get tired of wearing the same outfit everyday. He opened up the tiny closet and quickly grabbed what he came for. When he turned towards Keith he found the man was already naked.

Typical.

Doesn’t matter, Lance decided. Things were going to go his way tonight. He shed his shirt and tossed it to the side of the bed before crawling on.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Where do you want me?”

Lance hesitated. “Um. Arms above your head?”

His boyfriend snorted but did as he was told. “Did you even think this through at all?”

“When do I ever think things through?” Lance straddled his waist wrapped the blue sash around his wrists, making quick work of the knotwork. “Too tight? Too loose?”

Keith flexed his wrists, testing to see if he could get out. “I think we’re good. I’m not getting out without help at least.

“Sweet.” Dark hands grabbed the ends of the sash, tying them to the end of the bed to make absolute sure Keith wasn’t going anywhere. It was exciting, having him at his mercy like this. Lance could do anything to him and he wouldn’t be able to do a thing.

Not that he would that is. In fact, “Should we have a safeword?”

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think this is serious enough to have one.”

“Might be good?” Lance shrugged, leaning back so he was sitting on Keith’s legs. 

His boyfriend thought for a moment. “How about Zarkon.”

Lance grimaced. “That’s a quick way to make a man lose his boner.”

“Isn’t that the point? It will get your attention at least.” Keith shifted underneath him. “So are you riding me or fucking me?”

Well, he’d like to  _ make love  _ to him. Baby steps. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Lance told him. He reached across to the bedside table and fiddle around in the drawer for the lube. When he settled back he saw a look of wary contemplation on his boyfriend’s face. “What?”

“You’re not planning anything are you?”

Damn him. So perceptive. 

“Relax,” Lance urged, shifting so he was between the dark haired boy’s legs. He grabbed his thighs to place them spread over his own legs. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith apparently wasn’t too concerned about Lance not exactly answering his question, thank god. He shifted his hips to find a more comfortable spot and his boyfriend couldn’t help but love the way he squirmed.  Lance dripped some lube on his cock and reached out to take it.

“Fuck,” Keith hissed. “Hurry on with it.”

“You’re always so impatient,” Lance muttered, trailing his fingers from his length to his hole. “This better?”

He pressed a slick finger inside of the other and heard him hiss a low, “ _ Yes.” _

Lance fucked his finger into him slowly, watching the boy underneath him wriggle and moan softly. He pressed a second in and smiled at the way Keith gripped at nothing and tried pushed down against him. Lance crooked his fingers and rubbed at the spot he had grown to memorize just to feel the boy shake beneath him.

Keith bit down on a moan, “Shit, that’s enough. Fuck me already.”

Lance hummed and pressed a third finger in, moving so he was hovering over Keith and kissing at his neck. “Not yet.”

Pale arms yanked on his bindings. “Fuck you Lance, come on already.”

Lance kissed him instead, still fingering him slowly. The tongue in Keith’s mouth effectively shut him up for a moment but he knew it would only last for so long before he started really demanding. As if right on cue Keith jerked his head away with a hiss.

“I’m  _ ready _ ,” he insisted. “Give me your cock.”

Lance had to admit the way he talked went straight to his dick, and he would love to bury it inside of him, but he powered through. He had a plan and he was going to stick to it, boner be damned.

“Let me take care of you, babe,” he said softly. “Just relax and let me do the work.”

Keith huffed and glared at the ceiling. “Lance I’m serious,  _ fuck me. _ ”

Lance shushed him softly, crooking his fingers on every outstroke and leaving Keith panting and squirming.

“Lance,” Keith was sounding mildly panicked now, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed even as he moaned. “Please just fuck me.”

And there it was. That was the reason Lance never took his time, always did as Keith wanted. He hated seeing him get anxious. He knew that Keith used sex as a way to stop thinking more then he should probably let him. For a moment he considered doing what he asked, if nothing else but to wipe that look from his face. 

But…

Lance stilled his fingers and gripped Keith’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Keith, I want to take my time with you if you’ll let me. I’ll talk to you the whole time if it will keep you out of your head. But if you really can’t do it I won’t make you.”

Keith looked conflicted, eyes flickering from his boyfriend’s to the ceiling and back. He wet his lips with a flick of his tongue and Lance couldn’t help but follow every movement. Neither of them spoke for a moment, the air heavy between them. 

“You’ll stop when I tell you?” It sounded almost like a rejection, the way he said it. Lance tried not to take it that way and nodded, waiting. Keith shut his eyes tight before saying, “Okay. Keep going.”

It took Lance a moment to realize he had been given permission, gazing down at Keith in surprise and adoration. His boyfriend’s hips moving down against his fingers snapped him out of it and he was quick to crook his fingers inside of him. The boy beneath him yelped, yanked at the binds on his wrists, but he didn’t speak. Which reminded Lance that he was supposed to be talking Keith through this. 

He leaned over, trailing kisses up the side of Keith’s neck. He stopped to nip at his ear, reveling in the sharp intake of breath, before he started talking.

“You look so good like this, baby,” Lance kept his voice low and soothing, rubbing his free hand up Keith’s side to try and relax him. “You’re so hot around my fingers.”

Lance alternated between dragging his fingers across his sweet spot and fleeting touches trying to drag this out as long as he could. With how wound tight Keith was he suspected he didn’t have long anyways. He made a point to avoid his cock, which laid heavy and hard and weeping against the boy’s pale stomach. Lance kissed him then, just to feel his shuddering moan against his tongue and to catch the whine from his throat when he rubbed particularly hard at him.

Hand cupping Keith’s face he pulled away, and as he talked he felt their lips brush and his boyfriend’s breath hot against him. “God, Keith, you’re so beautiful. I’m so hard right now. Want you so bad. Want to see you cum on my fingers more though, watch you fall apart. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Keith groaned and moved to hide his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. The brunet let him, rubbed the back of his neck and reached his fingers in deeper just to feel the shudder that ran through him. He could tell Keith was reaching his limit and stopped his teasing, fingering him deeper and making a point to hit him just right with every out stroke. 

“Let go sweetheart,” Lance said softly in his ear. “I’ve got you, let go. Let me feel you cum.”

Keith keened, body tensing up and rocking against Lance. Warmth splashed on his bare stomach. Shake hands formed fists where they were tied and for a moment Lance thought he might break free. Instead he went limp, head falling back onto the pillow and chest heaving and red. Lance carefully pulled his fingers from him. He grabbed his shirt from the ground to wipe them off and his own chest before looking back to Keith.

“I thought you were going to make love to me,” Keith mumbled as Lance set to work on unknotting the cloth around his wrists.

He hummed, “Baby steps. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

As soon as Keith’s hands were free they went to the front of Lance’s pants. He tried to object, didn’t want his boyfriend to feel like he had to, but that mouth was on his cock before he could even try to speak. A rather undignified squeak escaped his throat before he could stop it and he could almost feel Keith laughing around him. It didn’t take long for him to cum, not with how worked up he was. His body tensed. Hands carded through Keith’s hair and yanked hard, hips shaking. His boyfriend swallowed everything and for a moment he swayed on his knees.

“Better?” Keith asked when he pulled away.

Lance rolled his shoulders before pushing Keith back down on the bed, grabbing his wrists to rub at them. “Your blowjobs could cure cancer.”

He got an eyeroll for that.

When Lance was satisfied that his boyfriend’s wrists weren’t too raw and were thoroughly massaged he grabbed his shirt to mop up the mess of cum on his stomach. “That wasn’t… bad was it?”

Keith pointedly looked down as what he was wiping up.

“You know what I mean.”

It took Keith a moment to answer that, content just to let Lance take care of him. “It was good. I wouldn’t be… opposed to doing it again. As long as you keep talking through it.”

“I thought you liked me better when I shut up,” Lance teased.

“Now I’m entertaining the idea.”

“Rude.”

Lance flopped down beside Keith, tangling a leg with his and kissing at his shoulder. “I love you. Thank you.”

Keith flushed at that, “I love you too.”

“Hm, that’s gay.”

That earned him a smack to his shoulder. Lance only laughed and snuggled up to his boyfriend, wrapping long limbs around him to keep him trapped to the bed. 


End file.
